


Taking It Off

by livrelibre



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Painplay, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Taking It Off

Ordinarily Max didn't like trusting Alec with her well-being (she'd say any farther than she could throw him but that was pretty far actually). But in this, as in all other things Manticore, they were bound. The X-5 barcodes marked them out and with White's goons around and checkpoints getting tighter, even a day free of that brand could only make them a little safer. The temporary removal process was brutal, but what else was new?

She lay face down on the bed with her hair swept to the side, the familiar musk of her sheets and the equally though unexpectedly familiar smell of Alec (slightly sweaty with a hint of cat that only other X-5s would note) filling her nose. The sharp smell of the acid drowned out those other scents as Alec opened the bottle behind her. He straddled her legs, making a lewd little circle that set her prickling so close to her heat, but before she could open her mouth to tell him off, he applied the acid-soaked pad directly to the back of her neck. She hissed through the skin-eating burn and every nerve in her body set alight at the same time, transmuting that sexual prickle into a rush of endorphins and good-bad-good pain.

He held the pad to the back of her neck for a minute and Max held still the whole time--neck, back, whole body pulsing with the waves of sensation and all too aware of Alec's position over her, hand pressed to her neck, knowing he could snap it with that extra X-5 strength before she could flip and trusting him not too, uncomfortably turned on. He let up after awhile and a bit of unnecessary extra pressure, as if he could read her mind in that annoying Alec way. And sure enough, when he raised up slightly and she turned over, there was that smirk.

"Well I think you're all set princess. Unless there's anything else I can do for you?" He arched an eyebrow. Given how close he was and being what he was, he couldn't have missed the heat coming off of her (his eyes were dilated for all that he kept his voice steady); being who he was he wouldn't just ignore it either. She flushed and flipped him backwards, careful of the bottle and pad. "I'm good." She smirked back and said "Now roll over and shut up."

"Charming as ever. You sure know how to treat a guy right. Wait, that's what Logan said--mmph."

Max flipped him over and ground his face into the bedsheets for a moment just for the satisfaction and then got down to business. She grabbed the supplies and poured the acid on a new gauze pad, maybe a little liberally but Alec could take it. And if made him keep his mouth shut a little longer then so much the better.

Alec didn't bother being stoic as she slapped the pad down against the barcode on the back of his neck. He hissed and arched, bringing his ass right up into her crotch (she'd suspect on purpose but she knew the pain was too reflexive). She tightened her thighs and forced him back down, earning another roll of his hips. She told the feral part of herself that wanted to arch into it to pipe down. But it was so close to her heat. Having him under her, tense but submitting, was doing great things for her libido and she felt the familiar haze clouding her judgment. Alec could probably sense it too.

She abruptly let up and rolled off him but he caught her arm lightning quick before she could leave the bed. His pupils were dilated and she could see him riding the same high. He licked his lips and she tracked the movement like a mouse in a hole.

"You know," he drawled shakily, "we could help each other out with other things too."

She looked at him for moment and then just growled and pushed him back down, back first this time.

"Yeah and we do this and shut up about it too." Alec gave the barest smirk before she leaned down to nip it off his face.


End file.
